The Start of Sixth Year
by JaneDoeEye
Summary: A one shot day in the life of James, Lily and their classmates at the beginning of their Sixth Year in Hogwarts. The Gryffindors start to appreciate the danger that lies outside the castle waiting for them, as the tension between the Gryffindors and Slytherins reaches its peak.


A Day in Sixth Year

"You'll never guess what they've done now."

"Shock me." Lily didn't bother turning round, she carried on packing her parchment and quills into her bag for the morning.

"I think it'll be better for you to see for yourself." Marlene leant on the door frame of the girls' dormitory, waiting eagerly for her friends.

"Well it can't be dung bombs," Alice said as she swung her bag over her shoulder and headed towards Marlene. "We'd be able to smell it."

"And it can't be fireworks again, we'd have heard the screaming." Mary added, applying a final layer of mascara.

"If it's another boggart I'll hex them." Lily sighed.

"They haven't rehashed anything." Marlene smiled knowingly.

"Well what have they done then? I can't imagine there's much left to get creative with." Mary had moved on to applying her lipgloss.

Marlene waved her wand and Mary's lipgloss flew into her hand. "If you'd stop trying to impress that Ravenclaw and hurry up, you can see for yourself."

Mary scowled good-naturedly, she hadn't yet mastered the art of non-verbal spells. "Fine. But all this build up better be worth it."

"I think it will be." Marlene grinned and led the way down to the common room.

Alice trudged down behind her. "I doubt it, after all these years I think they've lost the ability to shock and awe."

"Do we have to give them this satisfaction?" Lily moaned to Mary, "it's like rewarding a puppy for chewing your slippers."

"Who's the puppy in this scenario?" Mary smiled broadly.

"Don't get her started about Potter, Mary, it's too early." Alice turned and said. Lily narrowed her eyes and Alice smiled merrily before bumping into Marlene who had stopped abruptly on the bottom step. "Oh my." Alice said mildly, catching sight of the common room above Marlene's head.

Lily and Mary were caught in the curve of the stairs, unable to see the common room. Lily peered round Alice's curls and gasped.

"Oh what is it?" Mary still couldn't see, she slid past Lily and Alice until she was perched on the bottom step with Marlene. Mary's jaw dropped for a moment. The common room looked exactly the same, except that their classmates were walking on the ceiling. "Well," she turned round to her roommates, "it's a bit impressive."

The girls, who were still stunned, nodded.

Marlene grinned, "I told you."

Lily smiled, "I hate it when that happens."

* * *

The boys were sat roaring with laughter at the Gryffindor breakfast table, they'd played on the ceiling until the blood in their heads had became too much, and then watched the first flurry of Gryffindors as they were taken off guard on their way to breakfast.

Remus glanced up at the teacher's table, partly out of habit, and saw McGonagall deep in conversation with Flitwick. "How likely is it that we're going to get detention?" He asked his friends, "the NEWT coursework is bad enough without wasting an evening polishing trophies."

"Calm down, Moony." James grinned. "It's harmless, we didn't break anything and didn't hurt anyone."

"Plus she'd never be able to prove it was us." Sirius added. "So you can relax."

Remus smiled, spooning another mouthful of porridge. "It was pretty cool."

"The most useful application of charms so far," James agreed through his toast. "Wormtail are you on a diet?"

"What?" Peter asked in confusion, he was rather pale.

"You haven't eaten anything," James said slowly. "Something's clearly not right."

"I still feel a bit iffy from hanging upside down," Peter explained, frowning at all of their plates.

Sirius grimaced. "Well, I'm not being your partner in Defence this morning, I don't really fancy having your chunder down my robes."

Remus sighed, and pushed his plate slightly away. "Thanks for that image Sirius. I think I'm done."

Sirius shrugged unperturbed and continued to describe what the contents of Peter's vomit would look like until James too gave up eating.

"You're foul."

"I have a stomach of steel, nothing could put me off food." Sirius took a third helping of eggs.

James's brain spun into overdrive as he thought of all the ways to test that statement. He was brought back into the moment when Remus stood up abruptly, and tipped the contents of James's goblet onto his lap. "Thanks!"

"Sorry!" Remus fixed everything with a wave of his wand. "I just need a word with Lily." Stepping over the bench he started wandering up the table.

Sirius watched James's attention wander up the table and kicked him.

"What was that for?" James exclaimed holding his bruising shin.

"It was an act of mercy," Sirius said. "You don't realise how pathetic you look when you pine after Evans."

"I'm not _pining_," James said defensively.

"Well whatever you're doing, it's not working for you." Sirius said plainly. "Come on, we may as well head to class."

"Since when do you want to be there early?"

"I want to continue my glowing reputation."

"Yeah, that must be it." James rolled his eyes.

The three boys stood up to leave just as the owls came swooping in.

"The post's late today," Peter commented as they halted, waiting to see if anything came for them.

A beautiful grey owl landed on Remus's half finished breakfast and held it's leg out, Sirius reached and untied the scroll. He read the note quickly and stuffed it in his pocket. "Narcissa." He muttered darkly.

James pretended he hadn't heard anything and led the way up to Defence, passing Marlene, Mary, Alice and Lily without a lingering glance.

Remus watched them pass from his seat with the girls.

"You're such a bunch of show offs." Marlene was trying and failing to be blasé, but it was an incredible piece of magic. She didn't even know how they'd done it.

Remus blushed slightly, "it was just a bit of fun."

"You're getting tamer," Lily remarked.

"Don't say that in front of Sirius and James." Remus warned.

"Will they be offended?"

"No, they'll take it as a challenge."

"Noted." Lily smiled. "Come on, or we'll be late." The benches scraped as they all got to their feet.

"So you're ok to swap shifts?" Remus checked with Lily again, as they walked ahead of the others.

Lily smiled reassuringly, "yeah its no problem. I could do with the extra night to catch up on Potions, you're doing me a favour."

Remus couldn't help but smile at her. "Thanks Lil."

"There's no need." Lily said firmly. Halfway up the stairs out of the Entrance Hall, Lily turned round to Alice. "Where's Frank? I haven't seen him all morning."

Alice rolled her eyes. "He got up at about four am to go to the library."

"Why?" Marlene asked, appalled.

"Because his mother's sending him hundreds of owls about taking his studies seriously etc." Alice sighed. She looked at Remus, "I thought you lot were exaggerating about her."

Remus chuckled. "I think we downplayed her."

"Frank won't hear a word against her," Alice continued, starting to get irritated. "She doesn't think I'm good enough for her precious son."

Mary looked at her seriously. "Don't go down that one Alice, my brother dumped his girlfriend because she said something negative about our mum."

"Really?" Alice asked in horror.

Marlene was more skeptical. "What did she say?"

"I think she called her an interfering old toad, but it was really difficult to hear through the door, and Christopher wouldn't talk about it afterwards."

Alice calmed down and rolled her eyes. "Well I wouldn't be stupid enough to say that." They ascended yet another staircase.

"Or the alternative is to morph into exactly what they expect you to be," Lily told her. "That's what my sister's doing with her awful boyfriend and his family."

"Merlin," Alice sighed, "is this why you're all single?"

"No," Marlene told her, "Mary's always going out with non-committing Ravenclaws, Lily's picky and Remus is shy."

Remus and Mary laughed in outrage, while Lily said, "and Marlene's single because she likes to spread the love around."

Alice, Remus and Mary laughed while Marlene pointed at Lily, narrowing her eyes. "Watch it Evans."

"See Alice," Mary said, "you and Frank are the golden Gryffindor couple. The rest of us are poor singletons."

"Poor, right." Alice scoffed. "What's Black up to this week, Remus?"

"I can't betray the Marauder's code." Remus said deadpan, while the girls scoffed. "And in any case, I don't think you'd want to know."

"That sounds more likely." Mary shuddered.

As they turned the final bend in the corner towards the DADA classroom, the girls and Remus saw a stand off between James, Sirius, Snape and another Slytherin boy, Mulciber.

"No," Remus sighed and jogged forwards, placing himself between the opposing houses.

"Moony, move." Sirius didn't take his eyes from the greasy boy and his snarling companion.

"Think about this, don't be stupid." Remus hadn't moved, he looked from James to Sirius, both of whom were trying to shove him out of the way.

"This is getting ridiculous," Mary said to the girls, as they watched from a metre away.

"Get used to it Mary, it's exactly what's waiting for us outside the castle." Marlene was harshly resigned.

"All the more reason to knock it on the head here," Lily said determinedly. She drew her wand and stepped into the fray, although she had severed ties with Severus, she couldn't stand back while this continued to happen.

"Lily!" Alice said in alarm as she stepped forward. Mary and Marlene also reached out to her but she eluded them.

"She's going to get herself killed!" Marlene said in a shrill voice, she drew her wand from her pocket and ran to help her friend. Lily's blood status was what worried her friends, if any of them should keep their head down it was her, but she was too brave and stubborn for that.

Mary wanted to go and help, to be as fearless as Lily and Marlene, but the memory of Mulciber the year before held her back. She gripped Alice's arm.

Alice turned and registered her face, she immediately understood. "It's ok," Alice looked at her usually composed friend, "he won't hurt you again."

"Where's bloody Wallflower when you need him?" Mary moaned anxiously, looking all around her for their Defence teacher.

* * *

Frank had only realised he was running late when he looked at his watch and it was almost nine O'clock. He gathered up his books and quills and ran as fast as he could to the other side of the castle. He was stressed enough without a detention putting him further behind. He was out of breath with a horrible stitch in his side by the time he made it to the right corridor, to his immediate relief he saw his classmates huddled outside. But this relief was short lived as he took in what they were all watching. He dropped his bag and drew his wand, joining his roommates.

"Frank!" He heard Alice's voice behind him but he paid no attention.

"What's going on?" He said as lightly as he could.

"It's all a misunderstanding." Remus began, he was still standing facing James and Sirius, trying to get in their way. Marlene was doing the same, but Lily was facing the Slytherins, she wasn't comfortable enough to put her back to them.

"In that case, why don't we all put our wands down." Frank said evenly, he looked from James and Sirius, with Peter paces behind them with his wand loosely pointed, to Snape and Mulciber, whose expressions were equally as determined.

"Great idea," Marlene tried to catch James or Sirius in the eye but they ignored her.

Frank had no idea what had started this but unless Wallflower arrived soon it would all kick off. He shot Lily a pained look.

Lily hastily stowed her wand in her pocket, keeping a tight hold on it. "Hello Professor." She gestured behind the Slytherins who jumped in alarm and looked to the empty corridor behind them.

"Move." Marlene pushed Sirius and Remus took James, but they held firm.

Mulciber turned back to Lily, he looked incensed. "You lying little Mudblood!" He snapped.

Lily didn't flinch, she continued to stare back at him.

James, Sirius, Marlene and Frank didn't react as calmly. "Don't call her that you scumbag!" Sirius shouted.

Remus was the only one trying to hold them back now, Marlene and Frank had joined in.

A few more Slytherins came to join Snape and Mulciber.

"If you're that scared of a teacher Mulciber, you better put your wand away." Lily snapped.

"Careful Evans, you have a dangerous attitude. Bravery and muggle blood aren't dong too well at the -" but he never finished his sentence.

James cast the first burst of light and it all kicked off from there. Remus didn't turn round in time and a spark hit him directly in the back. The corridor became noise, chaos and smoke, the Gryffindors and Slytherins were in all out war. Even Mary overcame her fear enough to block a few spells in order to drag Remus out of the way.

When Wallflower arrived for his morning of Gryffindor/Slytherin sixth year defence, he was greeted by utter pandemonium. "Stop!" He screamed. But his voice was drowned by the noise of their fighting. He pointed to his own throat muttering, "_Soronous_!" and shouted again. This time, his magicially magnified voice was heard, and his students turned to him. "What on earth is going on?"

No one answered, he took in their bloody faces and the two unconscious students.

"Merlin." He sighed, holding his hand to his heart. He waved his wand and sent off two patronuses. "What have you done?" Still no one spoke.

The first person to arrive was the Matron, Madam Pomfrey. "For the love of Merlin!" She snapped as she bent over the unconscious Remus and Slytherin.

Mary was still sat clutching Remus's shoulder. "Is he going to be ok?"

"I think he's just stunned." Madam Pomfrey replied. "I'll take them up to the Hospital Wing, professor." She sighed, and with a flick of her wand, levitated them and walked away.

Wallflower continued to look around at his students. "You're going to go quietly into the classroom and wait for Dumbledore." He followed them as they took their seats, gradually patching up all of their minor bleeds.

When Dumbledore entered the classroom, every student cowed under the weight of his presence. His footsteps echoed in the silence as he approached the desk, he looked round at them severely and it was an eternity before he spoke.

"Would someone like to tell me what happened?" His voice was calm and quiet, but no one was fooled.

Lily took a deep breath. "Professor I'm sorry this is all my fault."

"No it's not!" James piped up. "It's my fault!"

"It wasn't your fault, it was theirs!" Sirius snapped, indicated the green side of the room.

And the bickering between the houses broke out all over again.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted, and every student shut their mouth immediately. "You are seniors in the school, three of you are prefects, this behaviour is absolutely unacceptable. You will all receive detention for the next week, and Slytherin and Gryffindor will both lose two hundred points. I will write to your parents and inform your heads of house." With one last steely look he swept from the room. Dumbledore headed straight for the Hospital Wing, he wanted to ask Remus Lupin what had happened, before he conferred with the others.

"How are they Poppy? Dumbledore asked, as he closed the Wing's heavy doors.

"Well enough," she muttered. "I'd like to keep Brockwen in overnight for observation. What happened Dumbledore?"

"That's exactly what I intend to find out." He said quietly. He crossed the barely occupied room to Remus's bed. "How are you feeling?" Dumbledore drew a chair and waved the curtain closed.

"Fine Professor," Remus replied immediately.

"Good," Dumbledore nodded. "Now can you please tell me what happened?"

Remus admitted he didn't know what had started the stand off, but launched into everything he had witnessed. "Then Lily tried to make out Wallflower was behind them, they called her a mudblood and that was the last thing I heard."

Dumbledore looked weary, rather than angry. "Thank you, and thank you for your efforts." Dumbledore stood up to leave.

"Professor," Remus began, hesitantly. Dumbledore turned to look at him. "We know it's getting worse out there. This isn't childish fighting, we're picking sides."

Remus's words weighed heavily on Dumbledore. "I understand, Remus. I wish it were different." Dumbledore patted his shoulders and returned to his office and the futility of his war efforts.

* * *

The Gryffindors had undergone a long day. McGonagall had shouted at them for a good hour during their detention, she'd even picked out Lily and said how disappointed she was. The girls were in pretty dismal spirits when they were finally in their dorm room, finishing the bits of homework they hadn't had time to do because of detention.

Alice burst into the room at ten pm.

"Finished in the library?" Marlene asked without looking up from her potion book.

"I've given up." Alice replied flopping on her bed. "I didn't get a thing done because of Frank."

"Can't you control yourselves in public?" Mary commented and Alice threw a pillow at her.

"We weren't doing _that_ or _that_," Alice shot a look at sniggering friends. "Get your minds out of the gutter. I didn't get anything done because Frank wouldn't stop going on about how mad his mum's going to be."

"He can get in line." Mary grumbled.

"All you did was move Remus out of the way," Lily pointed out. "You were sensible enough not to shoot a single spell."

"We told McGonagall that too, you're not even in trouble." Marlene added.

"That's what I mean." Mary said glumly. "I didn't even try to help, I completely bottled it, I shouldn't even be in Gryffindor." To her horror she felt tears spring up.

"No Mary." Lily rushed over to her bed and put her arm around her. "You mustn't think that. Remus would have got trampled if you hadn't been there!"

"You're as much a Gryffindor as any of us." Marlene insisted.

Alice surveyed her kindly. "It hasn't been that long since the Mulciber thing happened Mary, it was only four months ago."

"Alice is right," Lily nodded. "You still need time to recover."

"He should have been expelled." Marlene fumed, "I can't believe Dumbledore didn't chuck him out."

Mary wiped the corners of her eyes. Despite Madam Pomfrey's best efforts she still had the scars, both on her skin and memory. "What good would chucking him out do? If Dumbledore expels him it'll just give Voldemort another willing recruit. Why make their numbers bigger?"

No one spoke as they digested Mary's sentence.

"God that's depressing." Alice said finally.

"It's getting harder to ignore what's happening." Marlene agreed, putting her books away. "OWLs felt like the biggest thing in the world until about a month ago, doesn't that seem stupid now?"

"It'd be funny if it wasn't so -"

"Not funny?" Mary finished Lily's sentence.

Something knocked on their window and they all jumped.

Marlene snorted with laughter and went to open the window.

"At least we're prepared for the outside." Alice rolled her eyes. "What is it Marls?"

The girls took in the bird shaped parchment. "It's from the boys, they want us to meet them in their dorm room at midnight."

"Why?" Lily asked skeptically.

"To talk about what happened. The note's from Remus." Marlene threw it to Lily, who read it and passed it around.

When Alice put the note down she smiled sadly. "I guess they must be having the same conversation as us." Alice picked up her quill, scribbled something and sent the parchment out into the chilly september air.

"What did you say?" Mary asked.

"That'll we'll be there." Alice replied and Lily made a face. "No Lily, if today has meant anything, it's that we need to stick together. Sirius and James, despite what you may think, defended you today. You at least owe them a conversation."

Lily was taken aback, and the feelings she'd been suppressing all day came rushing back. "This was all my fault, if I hadn't tried to distract the Slytherin's Wallflower would have gotten there before anything kicked off."

"You don't know that," Marlene said. "The situation was more precarious than an exploding snap card, anything could have sparked it."

"It could have worked," Mary agreed. "You weren't trying to start anything."

"I didn't mean it like that Lil." Alice said hurriedly, "I just meant that, that we're all on the same side. We need to stick up for each other and stuff."

"No it's fine." Lily said quietly. "You're right, we should see the boys."

At five to midnight, the girls walked down to the common room, which was thankfully empty, and crept quietly up the boys stairs. Alice led the way. She didn't knock but walked straight in when she reached the right door. The first thing she noticed was that there was a lot less debris than normal, there wasn't a single pair of Peter's pants to be seen.

"Have you cleared up?" She asked suspiciously.

"Keep your voice down," James said hurriedly, when the last of the girls were inside, he shut the door and casted "_Mufliato!_" He turned back to the room. "Now we can talk."

"Are you alright, Remus?" Mary asked, as she perched at the end of a bed.

"Fine, thank you." He smiled. "That's for dragging me off."

"Don't mention it." Mary replied.

"Well we may as well get comfortable," Alice looked at the small space on the floor, she waved her wand and conjured plush pillows, enough for them to sit in a tight circle.

"Shall we get to business?" Marlene asked the room. Sirius sniggered and she elbowed him in the ribs. "You're a child." Marlene sat between Sirius and James, Peter was to Sirius's right next to Mary, who was next to Remus, who was next to Frank, who was next to Alice, leaving Lily to sit awkwardly between Alice and James.

Lily spoke first. "I just want you to know that I'm sorry, I thought I was helping and I didn't mean to make it all worse."

"It's fine Evans," Sirius said graciously. "It was actually pretty funny to see them jump out their skins."

"Plus, it was me who shot first," James looked briefly at her before addressing the whole circle. "I caused the chaos, it could have been salvaged after your distraction."

"Well, thank you for sticking up for me." Lily said quickly.

James's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he muttered "you're welcome." They didn't miss the others giving them amused glances.

Mary decided to save Lily, she could see her going red. "So what did happen? How did it start?"

"We were the first ones at the classroom," Peter began.

"Well that's where it all starts getting odd," Frank muttered and Alice shushed him.

"So it was just Sirius, James and I, and then Mulciber, Snape, Rosier, you know that lot, came up. We didn't talk at first, and then Mulciber said-"

"Is it important how it started?" Sirius cut in.

James looked at him and muttered. "If we're all in the dog house the girls deserve to know why."

"But-"

"Sirius it's fine." James said firmly. "We're all friends here," he glanced briefly to Lily. "Well sort of."

Sirius sighed resignedly. "Ok, go on Pete."

Peter looked slightly confused but continued on with his story. "So Mulciber turned to Sirius and said, 'look lads, there's the blood traitor, you're family's offered a reward to the first Slytherin to knock the stuffing out of you.'"

The atmosphere in the room became awkward. Sirius was looking determinedly at the ground, clenching his jaw.

Lily glanced to Remus, remembering what he'd told her about Sirius's family, he nodded.

"I'm sorry, Sirius." Mary said quietly.

"For what?" James answered immediately. "I'd be pretty proud to be called a blood traitor. I expect everyone here to feel the same."

Sirius smiled gratefully at him.

"Here, here!" Frank agreed.

"Not me," Lily said, everyone turned to her in surprise, but she was smiling. "I'm true to my very dirty blood, which the Slytherin's keep kindly reminding me of."

"I did notice when your nose bled earlier it was brown with bits of grass in it." Sirius smiled.

Lily smiled back at him and laughed.

"Well isn't this a precious moment." Marlene said drily.

"Forget the war between the Death Eaters and the Order, I'm not sure all us Gryffindors are going to leave here in one piece if it's us against the Slytherins." Mary mumbled.

"It's the Slytherins that won't leave in one piece." Alice said firmly. "We're tougher than they are."

"Let's be honest for one moment," Mary said bluntly. "They're winning out there, the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Dumbledore's trying but you read the Prophet, how many muggles die a week? How many of the good side are dying? Did you see Andy Thread get escorted out Charms this afternoon? His dad was killed last night. It's getting closer to us everyday. I feel sick every time I get a letter from home, I'm so scared for them. And what happens when we leave? Do we join the fight and watch each other die?"

"I know it's frightening, Mary, but what's the alternative? Are you going to knock on Voldemort's door and sign up?" Frank said seriously.

"Of course not!" Mary exclaimed. "But I can't imagine what it's going to be like, neither can any of you. Aren't you terrified of leaving the castle?"

"Completely." Marlene shrugged. "I don't want to die. But I don't want to live in this either, ruled over by a bunch of dumb Slytherins."

"You can't make a joke of it!" Mary insisted.

"I think if there's any way to make less frightening, that's how we should look at it." James shrugged. "Marlene's right, if they're just stupid Slytherins I can get my head round it."

"And we've got Dumbledore, Mary." Lily said gently. "While we've got Dumbledore, we've got hope."

"Or to put it less flowery," Sirius indicated Lily. "While we've got Dumbledore we have strategy and incredible magic. Voldemort's scared of him, even he has weaknesses."

Mary didn't look remotely comforted. Remus put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder. "We are scared Mary, really _really_ scared. But bravery isn't about not having fear, it's about being scared and doing the right thing anyway."

Mary hugged her knees to her chest. "I told you, I'm not brave enough to be a Gryffindor."

"I think it's pretty brave to admit that you're scared." Alice smiled.

"That's a massive paradox Maddox." Sirius rolled his eyes.

James elbowed him. "Mary, Remus's is right and we'll probably go out there and poo ourselves when we face them." The circle reluctantly giggled. "But right now if we can think of them as Slytherins, it can stop us dreading leaving for the next two years. Everyone in this room deserves to be a Gryffindor, it's about being brave when it counts."

"Well said." Marlene agreed.

"And all those wanting to vote James Potter in the upcoming election please place your names here." Sirius said in his best announcer voice. James snorted with laughter, and the circle chuckled.

"If Sirius could be serious for a moment," Frank began and the whole circle started laughing.

"What do you think the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs will do?" Marlene asked, leaning back against the foot of Sirius's bed.

"The right thing," Lily said immediately. "Look at Sprout and Flitwick. If only the Slytherin's were more like Slughorn."

"Slughorn's not that great, Lily." Sirius said quietly. "He'd save his own skin over saving anyone else."

"He's not cruel though." Lily replied evenly. "He's not evil like them."

"I suppose." Sirius shrugged. "I definitely couldn't picture him as a death eater."

"What does a death eater look like?" Peter piped up.

"Rosier." Alice answered.

"Mulciber," Mary shuddered.

"Snape." James said finally, he looked to Lily who didn't contradict him. She just looked upset.

"See, Mary, just a bunch of unpleasant Slytherins." Remus elbowed her smiling.

Mary smiled weakly. "Thanks. Everyone, thank you."

"We've got your back." Marlene smiled.

"And we'll have it later in the real world." Sirius said quietly.

Alice yawned widely. She reached for Frank's wrist and looked at his watch. "Merlin it's nearly half one in the morning."

"We should go to bed," Mary said.

"It's going to a long week." Marlene agreed, as Sirius pulled her to her feet.

"At least we'll all be together." He said in a fake sweet voice.

"That makes it all alright, Black." Marlene smiled. "Goodnight boys." She led the way out, Mary bade the room goodbye and followed, Alice briefly kissed Frank and danced out the door.

Lily stood at the door awkwardly for a moment. "Goodnight." She said nicely, but for some reason she was blushing. "See you all in detention." She scampered out the room and ran quickly to her own dorm.

Alice, Mary and Marlene fell asleep quickly, but Lily was lying awake. She couldn't shake off their conversation, it made her fully appreciate how much danger she was in because of her birth. She decided it was useless to lie there worrying, so she took her book and crept down to the common room, she could read in front of the fire until she was tired.

She curled up on the comfortable armchair and quickly became so engrossed in the story that she didn't immediately register when someone joined her.

"Merlin, Potter." Lily jumped as she looked up and saw him.

"I didn't mean to scare you," James replied smiling.

"I'm not normally this jumpy," Lily sighed, putting her book to one side.

James sat on the nearest sofa. "Understandable, considering the day."

Lily smiled. "Yes, hasn't it been horrible?"

James nodded. "Is Mary ok?"

"As well as she can be, the thing with Mulciber last year really shook her."

James shuddered. "That was disgusting, he's a scumbag."

"He's evil." Lily said quietly. She thought about everything he'd said in his dorm. "Do you think you could do those things if you had to? You know, in fighting Voldemort, do you think you could kill someone?"

James didn't answer immediately. "I don't know what I'll do until I'm there, who knows what we're all capable of when it comes down to it."

Lily frowned sadly, but nodded all the same. She picked up her book and got to her feet. "I think I might be able to sleep now."

"Did I bore you that much?" James said weakly.

Lily genuinely smiled at him. "Don't worry Potter, you're never boring."

"Thank you, Evans."

Lily laughed, and held his eye contact, the way he looked at her almost had her convinced for a second. "James, thank you for earlier."

She had never said his name before, James's heart raced in excitement and hope, but he played it calm. "You're welcome, Lily."

"I might regret saying this in the morning, but it what you did in here this morning was impressive."

James laughed. "Thank you, it's a shame we're no longer sitting on the ceiling."

She gave him one last lingering smile. "Indeed. Well, goodnight."

"See you in the morning." He watched the girls stairs until long after Lily had gone.


End file.
